La persona a la que amo
by vkyta-hyuuga
Summary: ONE-SHOT- La castaña volvió a cerrar los ojos, cayendo poco a poco en la inconciencia, y antes de perder sentido recibiendo lo que jamás pensó:… un calido beso del shinobi del que se enamoró.


Poco a poco regresaba a la realidad, todo era borroso y confuso, su cabeza parecía tener un tapón en algún sitio el cual no la dejaba pensar con claridad.

Se encontraba en el suelo, no sabia donde exactamente pero intentó reincorporarse. Poco a poco recobraba los sentidos. Una aguda punzada taladraba su costado izquierdo, llevó su mano hasta su abdomen intentando encontrar la causa de aquella molestia. Sangre.

Pudo percibir una herida de considerable magnitud, pero no le dio mucha importancia, intentó concentrarse de nuevo en su entorno, miró en todas direcciones. Nada, solo los restos de una batalla. Shurikens, kunais, armas de todo tipo regadas por doquier, algunos huecos en el suelo y algunos árboles cortados por la mitad por alguna fuerza demoledora.

Recuerdos vagos y confusos llegaban a su mente como un montón de fotografías, llegaban todas de golpe y tan rápido que le dolió la cabeza nuevamente. Como pieza faltante de un rompecabezas la ultima imagen armó las cosas, ahora todo era claro puesto que ya recordaba todo…

- _Maldición- _balbuceó al mismo tiempo en que intentaba levantarse.

Sus piernas flaquearon casi en todo momento, sus esfuerzos por avanzar eran enormes, aun manteniendo una de sus manos sobre la herida en su abdomen.

- ¡_Demonios!- _soltó casi cayendo al suelo – _No puede ser, no puede ser, ¿Dónde esta?, espero que no sea demasiado tarde -_

Diez minutos habían pasado desde que se había levantado, siguió caminando, buscando…

Buscándolo a el.

Por fin el sonido que tanto anheló escuchar, o el que no quisiera haber oído…

Lo había encontrado. Sostenía una ardua batalla contra otras dos personas, dos de muchas mas, puesto que tendidos en el suelo yacían varios cuerpos. Para ser sinceros dos personas no eran mucho problema, menos para el, pero ¿mas?, ¿cuando las cosas se habían salido de control?, es decir, la misión que les habían asignado no era nada del otro mundo, era la clásica misión trillada de transportar documentos de una aldea a otra, nada complicado. Eso era lo que cualquiera pensaría…hasta ese día.

Confiarse no era algo de lo que un ninja pudiera darse lujo.

Algo marchaba diferente…

No era el número de oponentes a quienes se enfrentaba, sino su estado, sus heridas no mostraban ser graves, pero en su rostro podía apreciarse el cansancio y la desesperación.

La chica se mantuvo a distancia incapaz de poder dar un paso mas observando como su compañero daba todo por derrotar a sus oponentes. Odiaba estar fuera, odiaba no poder hacer nada, la habían sacado de la jugada demasiado rápido, no podía entender como algo tan sencillo y cotidiano como llevar y traer papeles, se había convertido en un problema de dimensiones como esas.

Nuevamente intentó acercarse, avanzó hasta que le fue realmente posible ver la escena a la perfección, deteniéndose una vez mas junto a un árbol del cual apoyarse y tomar aire, levantó la vista para evaluar la situación.

Había uno menos, ahora era una batalla de dos. Ataques, armas y jutsus eran lanzados con rapidez, y con un propósito en común: dar en su blanco. Una gran explosión producida por el choque entre ambos oponentes los hizo caer al suelo, segundos después ninguno se levantó.

Temiendo lo peor la kunoichi retomó de nuevo la marcha notando esta vez como sus heridas comenzaban a molestarle de verdad, cada vez eran mas evidentes. Detuvo su andar a medio camino notando como el shinobi intentaba reincorporarse. Con un gran alivio se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo dejando rodar sobre sus mejillas lágrimas cristalinas que no eran más que felicidad, estaba bien.

Logrando hincarse sobre el suelo el ninja levantó la vista, encontrándose con la figura de la joven quien aun continuaba de rodillas mirando al suelo y balbuceando cosas que no lograba entender.

- _Tenten – _dijo para sí mismo sorprendido de que su compañera se encontrara ahí.

Ella volteó ante la sensación de haber escuchado una voz, justo delante de ella la persona a la que creía haber perdido momentos antes la veía fijamente, solo pudo responder llorando con mas intensidad, mas algo de lo que no se había percatado se movía lentamente detrás del Hyuuga con paso lento y sigiloso pero torpe a la vez, el ninja enemigo tampoco estaba muerto pero se encontraba en mal estado.

Horrorizada por las intenciones del enemigo se levantó de un salto sorprendida de la facilidad con la que lo había hecho, sacando fuerzas de algún lugar comenzó a correr en dirección al shinobi quien seguía en el suelo.

- ¡_Neji!- _gritó lo mas fuerte que sus pulmones se lo permitieron.

- ¡Ahhh!- Todo había sido demasiado rápido, ni siquiera le había dado oportunidad de reaccionar. Tenten se encontraba en medio de el y de el otro shinobi, había recibido de lleno el golpe, pero, ¿cómo?, ¿Cuándo?

El odio y la rabia se tiñeron en sus ojos platinados, levantándose de un solo movimiento asestó un golpe fatal al ninja, quien calló inerte al suelo. Se apresuró a ver a su compañera y la levantó tomándola en sus brazos.

- _Tenten, contéstame, ¿estas bien?- _preguntó por primera vez sin obtener respuesta.

_- Tenten, por favor- _llamó por segunda vez…nada.

- ¡_Maldición, abre los ojos!- _su voz había adquirido claro tono de desesperación, esta vez la chica abrió los ojos.

- _Neji…estas bien, creí que no llegaría- _dijo ella con voz débil.

-_Dios, en que estabas pensando, ¿por que hiciste eso?- _

-_Es lo menos que podría hacer…por la persona…a la que amo...-_

La castaña volvió a cerrar los ojos, cayendo poco a poco en la inconciencia, y antes de perder sentido recibiendo lo que jamás pensó:… un calido beso del shinobi del que se enamoró.


End file.
